1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to abrading machines, and more particularly to a tool support for flexible-member tools. The present invention especially suitable for attachment to a drill, a lathe or the like via a chuck or threadable attachment.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An inflatable sanding drum is generally used to sand a wood surface, and includes a connection member, an abrasive member, and air-chamber forming means. The connection member is connectable to a rotatable element such as is found on a drill, a lathe or the like. The abrasive member encloses the connection member and facilitates in sanding the wood surface when being rotated with the connection member by the drill. The air-chamber forming means forms an inflatable air chamber between the connection member and the abrasive member. The abrasive member is attached over a rubber surface defining the air chamber. A contact condition between the abrasive surface and the wood surface can be changed by adjusting air pressure of the air chamber. Such inflatable sanding drums are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,314 issued Feb. 6, 1923 to Herder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,472 issued Dec. 6, 1949 to Raske, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,048 issued Jun. 17, 1952 to Monger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,582 issued Jan. 27, 1959 to Raske, U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,685 issued Feb. 24, 1970 to Schmidt et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,968 issued Feb. 6, 1990 to Hutt.
However, all the above rollers have a disadvantage in that as the abrasive surface is getting worn away, the rubber surface becomes damaged by the contact with the wood surface.
Another patent which may be deemed of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,073 issued Aug. 31, 1965 to Stein which discloses a top roll for drafting devices on textile machines which is entirely remote from applicant's instant invention.